I think he knows interlude
by Accio-Chan
Summary: Commence après le scan 218. Un seul moment, une seule révélation peuvent ébranler la détermination et écrouler l'identité d'un seul être. Un détail, puis l'angoisse s'allie à l'horreur pour former une ombre monstrueuse et menaçante. Les cartes à double revers du destin lui confèrent un jeu traitre. Celui d'Allen ne se dérobe malheureusement pas à la règle.
1. Prologue

**Hello à tous et merci d'avoir cliqué ! **

**Première histoire que je partage en tant qu'Accio-Chan, mais j'ai déjà de l'expérience dans l'écriture. Je ne suis pas une pro, je ne fais toute fois pas non plus partie des kikoolol qui ont découvert FF par pur hasard et décide de « aww ouéééé, fere une fik sa pouré éte coool, an + lé gen y comente, tros swààg ! ». (Les fautes sont une imitation, pas une démonstration de mon niveau déplorable en français xD) **

**Sinon, je sais que des histoires qui reprennent ce qui se passe dans les derniers scans existent déjà. Mon prologue n'a en lui-même rien de particulièrement fameux pour le moment, j'espère que vous lui laisserez une chance. Ca va s'envoler par la suite.**

**J'écris cette fic pour décompresser *lève des yeux innocents vers le tag angst* et parce que comme le chapitre de DGM met un temps fou à sortir, j'avais envie de faire quelques hypothèses sur la suite. La fin du dernier chapitre était quand même assez flou et Hoshino radine un peu sur les indices, alors je ne pense pas que la théorie que je vais proposer est l'immaculée vérité. Il serait plus probable que ce soit blasphématoire à côté de ce que prévoit la mangaka XD. Je ne suis pas Hoshino après tout ^^.**

**Concernant le fait d'un éventuel yaoi à cause du pairing, c'est possible. Cela dit, la romance ne deviendra pas l'élément principal de cette histoire, et même si elle devient un peu importante, cette fiction n'est pas écrite par une fangirl en manque de lemon, donc ne rêvez pas trop ^^. Le rating est pour signaler quelques scènes violentes avec des descriptions peu ragoutante et les propos crus des personnages qui se glisseraient dans certains chapitres, mais pas tous.  
**

**Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

En entrant à la congrégation de l'Ombre, Allen n'imaginait pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, les problèmes qu'il rencontrerait. Il ignorait héberger un Noah dans son corps et être malgré lui l'instrument de sa vengeance. Il ignorait que son propre camp le suspecterait de trahison, qu'il finirait enfermé et qu'il devrait partir comme un voleur pour sauver sa peau face à Apocryphos. Surtout, jamais il n'aurait cru si on le lui avait dit que Kanda et Johnny le retrouveraient après s'être mis en quatre pour le chercher. Soit, si venant de Johnny, ce ne fut quasiment pas étonnant, pour le Bakanda, le fait était là. Avoir les Noah au cul, ça, il avait vite percuté l'idée, depuis longtemps. Que les choses prennent un tel revers, il avait dû s'y habituer. Pour survivre, pour ses compagnons, et pour son objectif. Obligé. Et il avait brillamment réussi.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Oreilles sifflantes, ses pupilles dansaient dans sa rétine, sa souffrance prête à déborder de sa paupière inférieure. Front douloureux comme si quelque chose dévorait l'intérieur de son crâne, il se massait les tempes en un geste vain. Le choc des souvenirs qu'il avait récupéré le pétrifiait.

La première goutte salée coula.

_Non…_

_C'est…_

_C'est impossible ! _

Rejointe par une deuxième.

_Mana…_

_Non…_

_Pourquoi ?_

Une troisième.

_Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?_

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment, Neah… »

Le flot de souvenir qui l'envahissait draina d'un seul coup toute sa force. Abattu, Allen croulait sur ses genoux, les larmes dévalant ses yeux cachées par ses cheveux de neige. Il sentit la main du Comte s'y perdre. Lentement, soulevant les mèches, ses doigts s'y entremêlant y inventaient des boucles. Il pleurait aussi.

« Tu vois maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?! C'est Mana la cause de tout ça, Mana, et seulement…

—NON, C'EST FAUX ! »

Allen se redressa d'un bond en ravalant ses sanglots. Ses frêles épaules tressautaient; il flageolait sur ses jambes comme si tenir debout, ce qui était la chose la plus évidente en temps normal, relevait d'un effort incommensurable. La fatigue le bouffait, le lessivait. La lutte interne avec Neah contre son éveil s'était interrompue. Il ne ressentait plus rien, à part une haine et une colère noire qui l'acculaient et prenaient racine. Tout n'était que mensonge. Comme jamais, des pulsions sanguinaires l'habitèrent. Il voulut tuer. Il voulut détruire.

« VOUS MENTEZ, VOUS MENTEZ ! »

Les images qui traversaient sa tête tentaient elles aussi de le duper. Sa colère gonflait en même temps que son estomac se contractait. Un violant haut-le-cœur manqua de le projeter en avant. Il mit une main devant sa bouche qu'il éloigna pleine de sang.

« Je…, murmura-t-il en titubant, je…JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ ! »

Et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de cet acte, il activa son innocence en s'élançant sur le Comte.

Erreur fatale.

Deux secondes à peine et son cœur gelait, froid, glacé. Il entendit presque les paroles que Tyki avaient proférées l'autre fois comme si elles étaient murmurées à son oreille. Des mots qui soudain avaient un goût avide et cinglant d'ironie.

_Bientôt, tu t'arracheras toi-même le bras tant tu souffriras. _

La matière noire et l'innocence étaient incompatibles, il payait maintenant le fait de posséder les deux. Le froid l'englobait comme un champ magnétique qui l'avalait. Il ne répondait plus de ses sens. Allen crut s'entendre gémir. Pourtant, enveloppé dans son cocon, il ne ressentait ni douleur, ni quelconque autre sentiment. Sa tête tourna. Un instant, il eut l'impression de nager dans l'eau. Un sifflement. Il ne vit pas les autres images qui apparurent, il les sentit simplement ramper dans son esprit comme d'énormes serpents.

Allen réalisa qu'une voix grave retentissait au loin. On l'appelait. Il savait. Même en se concentrant, il demeurait sourd à ces appels.

Étrange. Qu'il était étrange de se penser conscient des choses sans les ressentir.

_Je meurs ? _

Une partie de son corps qu'il ne sut nommer le lança atrocement. La douleur le fit clairement hurler cette fois.

_**Un. Deux. Trois.**_

_Quelle est cette voix ? _

« Moyashi ! »

_Bakanda ? _

Il n'entendit plus rien. Peut-être délirait-il, il se perdait lui-même dans les rouages de cet état indescriptible. Un spasme violant le traversa. Brisé par la douleur, il rouvrit les yeux sur du rouge omniprésent.

_**Un. Deux. Trois. **_

_**Viens-à moi...**_

Allen sombra, s'abandonnant aux sombres abîmes qui l'accueillaient, bercé par l'inconscience.

* * *

**Fin ! **

**Si le contenu des flashs qui ont tant traumatisé Allen ne sont pas exposés, c'est pour une raison de suspense ! Ils ne le seront pas encore tout de suite, ça viendra plus tard.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la prochaine fois. Comme je l'ai stipulé dans mon profil, j'écrirai quand j'ai le temps, et c'est un quand aléatoire. Pour la longueur des prochains chapitre, je pense faire plus long sans jamais excédé les cinq mille mots maximum, même si je pense stagner entre 3 mille et 4 mille mot.**

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**

**A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hop, voici la suite !**

**Je ne compte pas m'étendre dans une longue note d'auteur de début cette fois-ci, juste vous remercier pour les reviews sur le prologue ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Shiina : Ah merci beaucoup :D ! Et bien en fait pas mal de personnes commencent leur prologue par des passages d'émotions fortes histoire d'optimiser les chances d'intégrer les lecteurs à leurs histoires. Je trouvais que mon procédé rentre dedans pouvait paraitre un peu cliché, mais je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. Merci pour ta review !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

La pièce obscure éclairée à la faible sphère lumineuse d'une bougie. Des hommes et des femmes autour d'un lit. L'ombre mange leurs visages. Ils pleurent. Si ça ne se voit pas, c'est perceptible. L'ambiance est maussade, une sensation molle d'engourdissement rend la scène irréaliste. Elle n'en est pas moins triste. A n'en pas douter, un drame s'est produit. Pourtant, un autre rit. Ses yeux luisent pareil à la flamme vacillante embrasant la chambre. Ils embrassent la pièce du regard, détaillent les personnes éplorées. Ils brillent d'une joie malsaine.

Soudain, la porte située à un mètre de la tête de lit s'ouvre. Un enfant pénètre de son petit pas dans la pièce. Les gens ne le remarquent pas quand il passe derrière eux. Il baisse la tête, on aperçoit ses yeux éteints. Il s'approche de l'homme moqueur en trainant des pieds. Ses épaules tremblent, ses rétines injectées d'eaux salées. Il continue d'avancer, de gravir les derniers centimètres qui les séparent. Il sanglote.

Le petit garçon est brun. Ses cheveux grignotent son front et ses yeux. Étrangement, la lumière l'éclaire, lui. Il lève le bras, ses petits doigts saisissent la manche de l'homme et la tire. Ses sanglots se mêlent à des reniflements. En dépit de ça, il reste plus décent que la pagaille humaine à sa gauche.

« Tu t'amuseras aussi à l'enterrement ? » demande-t-il.

Il est à moitié-scandalisé, à moitié-curieux et…En colère. L'homme l'observe comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé. Ses lèvres se fendent d'un rictus.

« Restons discret, veux-tu ? »

Et il traîne l'enfant hors de la chambre. Le couloir les avale. Ils sont partis. Le paysage se transforme. Une cascade granuleuse balaie l'endroit, un autre apparait progressivement.

J'ai peur. Je suis englouti sous la ruine d'un lieu. Lequel ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Je ressens la pression de ma douleur, si forte que je n'en souffre plus. Quelque chose se casse en moi. Quelque chose lamine mes vertèbres. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne me souviens de rien. Juste d'avoir eu froid. Très froid. Je voudrai hurler, je me sens oppressé. Mon souffle se coupe. Mes cordes vocales ne m'obéissent pas. L'air passe dans mon nez, entre mes dents, mais n'entre pas dans ma gorge. Je n'aime pas ça. En plus de ça, je ne vois rien.

« Allen ! »

Mon nom. Qui m'appelle ? Je ne peux pas voir. Mon attention envers cette voix s'envole. Je m'étouffe. Je me mets à cracher, à chercher désespérément l'air. Mon corps se dresse alors de lui-même en avant, visiblement, c'est mes jambes qui sont bloquées. Je vomis une substance gluante que je ressens rampé contre mes parois mais que je ne sens pas retomber sur moi. J'en déduis que j'ai salis le morceau de…Mur ? Toit ? qui m'emprisonne. J'ai la gorge irrité, je dois tousser plusieurs fois, mais au moins, je peux respirer. Je me rappelle avoir perdu la vue avant de me réveiller. Une sueur froide zigzague dans mon dos.

Suis-je devenu aveugle ? Il ne me manquerait plus que ça. La voix réapparait.

Dieu merci, mes yeux s'ouvrent. Ils me font mal. Mais au lieu d'un amas de pierres dévasté, je vois l'arbre sur lequel grimpait Neah dans mes souvenirs. Il est jonché de cadavre. Et je le vois, lui, qui danse au-dessus. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, lorsqu'elles les atteignent, j'ai l'impression d'être brûlé à l'acide. C'est lui qui m'appelle. Mana. Je me sens toujours écrasé par les décombres. Je ne peux pas bouger, et j'ignore si je dois le rejoindre.

Et je le remarque. Adam. Il est agenouillé devant la pile de membres, le tas d'os et de corps. Il pleure. Ses poings se serrent. Il tient une dague dans sa main droite. Il se retourne alors, ses yeux m'implorent. L'autre m'appelle également. Je crois que je me déplace. Avant, mon choix aurait été la voix familière, mais maintenant…J'hésite. Je ne sais plus pourquoi. La tristesse du Comte me semble authentique, et Mana me fait peur. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfoncer dans mes réflexions que leurs corps s'enflamment, ils deviennent une fumée noirâtre et blanchâtre qui s'entremêle comme du réglisse. Le lieu fait de même. Ça tourne. Mes pupilles ne suivent plus, ça fait mal, je sens que je vais m'évanouir.

Mais non.

J'ai à nouveau très peur. Et j'aperçois l'enfant. Il s'approche de la pile de cadavre, il se laisse tomber par terre. Je vois ses cheveux blanchir, un pentacle défiguré son visage, et la douleur sur ses traits. Je me rends compte que c'est moi. La pile de corps tremble, elle va s'effondrer. J'ouvre les yeux à sa place, et Mana me tire pour m'éviter d'être écrasé. Je souris, je suis heureux. Mais quelque chose m'inquiète dans son regard. Un gémissement attire mon attention sur la droite. Adam gémit, il est écroulé, plein de sang. Il me dit de me sauver. Je le regarde avec circonspection et je sens le couteau s'enfoncer dans mon dos.

J'hurle.

**_NON !_**

Allen ouvrit les yeux en se redressant brusquement. Comme dans son rêve, il aurait hurlé si sa voix ne s'était pas coincée dans sa gorge. Endormi à son chevet, à moitié vautré sur la couverture, Johnny chuta sans se réveiller. Le blandin resta interloqué, il eut du mal se situer dans l'espace, ses souvenirs étaient confus. Il détailla la pièce et reconnut la disposition d'une chambre. Une auberge sans doute. Il y avait le lit dans lequel il était couché, une table et des chaises, une salle de bain. Les murs étaient nus, la pièce dépourvu de décoration quelconque. Oui, une auberge. Son regard ne tarda pas à se poser sur Kanda, vaincu par le sommeil dans le fauteuil à gauche de son lit, tenant fermement Mugen par la main gauche. Il regarda ses propres mains. Les menottes le liant au scientifique avaient disparues. De toute manière, il ne se sauverait pas. Un sanglot roula dans sa poitrine.

Alors ça ne l'avait pas tué. Il ne savait dire s'il était heureux d'être vivant. Il ne savait plus penser de manière cohérente. Les souvenirs qui lui étaient apparus et les affirmations du Comte…Non. Ce ne pouvait qu'être un mensonge. Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle infernal, une pièce qui faisait toute la différence. Mana n'était pas comme ça. C'était…Non ! Ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Une chape de plomb s'abattit soudain sur lui. Il n'eut qu'une envie, dormir. Dormir pour oublier, dormir en espérant que ses rêves ne lui rappelleraient plus la réalité.

« Allen ! Tu es conscient ! »

C'est la lumière du jour qui l'accueillit à son réveil. Il fut un peu embrouillé avant de se rappeler de son rêve. Il s'était réveillé dans la nuit. Il était dans une chambre avec Kanda et Johnny, qu'il identifia comme le propriétaire de la voix. Oui, il l'était. Pas pour très longtemps en revanche. Il ne put rien faire quand son crâne fut martelé, lorsque ses yeux se renversèrent et qu'il fut ramené dans les bras de Morphée, ou bien, il l'espéra un instant tout en le craignant, propulsé dans les bras de la mort.

Trois jours passèrent.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose, une seule et unique chose à laquelle aspirait Kanda Yû, c'était tirer un coup de canon dans la chambre ou de suspendre le moyashi par les pieds en secouant la corde qui le maintiendrait. Ça en faisait deux, peut-être serait-ce suffisant. Allen ne prononçait pas le moindre mot. Il restait couché sur sa paillasse, les yeux vides, en refusant de se lever. Faible, il avait passé la moitié des trois derniers jours à dormir. Dans un piètre état également, Johnny était resté hors service deux jours. Il s'était réveillé juste avant qu'Allen ne reprenne conscience la première fois.

C'était Kanda qui les avait trouvé tous les deux sur ce qui avait dû être jadis une place. Il en était resté sur le cul. Un renfoncement remplis de cendre, sorte de petit cratère formant un cercle avait remplacé les pavés et deux maisons avaient été rasées dans la foulée. Il en avait chié avant de les récupérer sous les décombres. Surtout pour Johnny. Après cela, il les avait portés dans toute la ville, en plus de la valise qu'ils trainaient dans laquelle il avait fourgué Tim et le Golem de Johnny. –Il n'avait pas eu l'air fin, d'ailleurs, avec deux gringalets à moitié morts et un bagage dans les bras.- Les aubergistes n'étaient pas –et toujours pas- rassurés en les voyants. Ils avaient eu de la chance qu'ils lui accordent une chambre. Il avait lui-même veillé sur Allen et Johnny. Une chose découverte sur le blandin le préoccupait d'ailleurs. Une fine plaie qui, coupant par son nombril, courrait de son flanc droit jusqu'à son cœur. Elle zébrait sa peau et suintait de sang.

Silencieusement perdu dans ses réflexions, le japonais laissait dorénavant au soin du scientifique l'examen de la blessure. Non pas qu'il n'ait reluqué intensément le moyashi sans chemise à l'Ordre, mais l'ayant déjà aperçut torse nu, il savait que cette marque résultait d'un combat récent. Cependant, le processus de cicatrisation lui avait apparu assez avancé. Comme si cet afflux de sang était causé par un déchirement subséquent au premier. Autre bizarrerie : A entendre Johnny, il n'était pas nécessaire de le recoudre, les tissus de peau se reconstituaient déjà eux-mêmes. Les crises du moyashi durant lesquels il tentait de repousser le quatorzième s'étaient estompées alors que plongé dans l'inconscience, sa vulnérabilité ne pouvait que s'accroitre. Pas de nouvelles non plus du Comte et des Noah, ni d'Apocryphos. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Johnny semblait en avoir terminé. Il attrapa la chaise qu'il posa au niveau de la tête de lit et s'assit. Kanda devina que le blond allait encore essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Le moyashi ne dirait rien. Il en était ainsi depuis trois jours, ce qui titillait doucement ses nerfs.

« Allen, je te le demande encore, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Quand le Comte m'a assommé, il s'est passé quelque chose, non ? Dis-le moi. »

Il saisit sa main. Les yeux du blandin se posèrent sur lui et sa main dans la sienne. Kanda crut voir un éclair de culpabilité dans son œil alors qu'il s'entêtait dans son mutisme.

« C'est important, » insista Johnny.

A côté de ça, le scientifique songeait qu'Allen ne s'était pas contenté de fixer devant lui sans le voir, c'était déjà un progrès. Il prêtait un peu attention à ses paroles.

« Dis-nous. Tu n'as pas à vivre ça seul, nous sommes tes am…

—Laissez-moi. Tous les deux. Partez. »

Il avait parlé. Murmuré dans un souffle serait le terme exacte, mais il l'avait fait. Après trois jours durant lesquels ils avaient peiné à lui arracher le moindre mot, il le faisait pour dire ça. Johnny chercha le regard du kendoka. Le japonais fit mine de regarder dehors et de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation. Faux, il écoutait bel et bien. Il attendait simplement le bon moment pour intervenir.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, reprit le blond, dans ton état ?

—Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? » cria le blandin en faisant sursauter son homologue.

Le signal. Suivant son intuition du moment, Kanda se leva et saisit Allen par les cheveux en le tirant jusqu'à la salle de bain. La porte claqua et il enclencha le verrou deux secondes après s'être s'engouffré dans la pièce, les coups martelés par Johnny rompant le silence. Ce silence ne possédait pas une dimension glaciale, embarrassée, pesante, ou lourde. Il avait juste sa raison d'être : Une attente éphémère avant que Kanda ne le brise, ce qu'il fit.

« Tu vas parler. Tu vas me dire pourquoi j'ai trouvé Johnny évanouit, baignant dans son sang au milieu d'une rue et pourquoi je t'ai trouvé coincé sous le mur d'une baraque. Je sais qu'il y avait le Comte, mais il s'est passé autre chose. Y'avait un cratère sur la place, putain de merde Moyashi ! Ouvre la ta gueule ! Ta voix m'insupporte, mais parle bordel ! »

Le silence de son interlocuteur perdura un moment. Le japonais crut avoir gaspillé sa salive pour rien. Le moyashi ne se décidait pas à l'ouvrir. Tête baissée, il remuait fébrilement les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, comme avant. Cela eut le don de mettre Kanda dans une rage folle.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ? »

La voix d'Allen devint grave, monocorde. Kanda fut surpris. Surpris qu'il obéisse, mais pas que. Quand ils s'étaient revus après l'affrontement contre Alma, quand il lui avait appris sa mort et le reste, le blandin avait été touché, et si l'échange fut bref, le kendoka savait qu'il désapprouvait. Pourquoi lui ressortir ça maintenant ? Sa surprise laissa place à de l'agacement.

« Ne détourne pas le sujet, connard ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis revenu, m'fais pas chier avec ça ! »

Allen arrêta de détailler ses chaussures pour planter un regard courroucé dans le sien.

« T'aurais pu te sauver, partir. Tu étais libre. Tu l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? Tu aurais dû. Cette guerre ne t'appartient pas, t'as rien avoir là-dedans, elle n'appartient à personne d'autres qu'à… »

Le vif déplacement d'air provoqué par le coup de poing de Kanda retentit. Allen dut s'accouder au le lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Sa lèvre était fendue, il saignait. Hors de lui, Kanda n'avait pas pu se retenir. Lenalee lui avait tenu ce discours. Mais pas de la même façon qu'Allen. Cette colère, cette suffisance. Tout était simple. Il aurait pu être libéré d'un claquement de doigt. Où est-ce qu'il avait vu ça ? Elle ne lui appartenait pas, la guerre ? Alors qu'il avait son sceau gravé sur la poitrine ? Elle appartenait à qui, cette putain de guerre ? Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible en entendant le mioche dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Dans ses veines, son sang fusait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Kanda voulut le tuer. Jamais cette pulsion n'atteignait cette violence. Jamais.

« T'as raison, éructa-t-il. La guerre ne m'appartient pas. J'appartiens à la guerre. Je fais mon boulot de pion, tu me vireras pas de l'échiquier. Ose dire que je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans, et je te ravale la façade. »

Le maudit se releva, les jambes tremblantes. Ses pupilles ne furent plus que deux fentes noires brillantes des débris d'une détermination écrasée.

« Oser, tu dis ? Il n'y a plus rien que je n'oserai dire ou faire. Et je t'emmerde. Tu l'entends ça ? Je t'emmerde. Tu veux me tuer ? Vas-y. Tue-moi, embroche-moi. Je te demande que ça. T'es là pour ça, tu seras pas tranquille tant que tu l'auras pas fait. Et tu vas faire quoi après ? Oh, oui, te tuer. J'aime ton programme Bakanda, essayons de pas tâcher le tapis de la salle de bain Johnny et la femme de chambre risquent de ne pas aimer ça. »

Il fut un temps où, après ce genre de discours, Kanda se serait jeté sur Allen. Seulement, il avait changé. Il comprenait que le moyashi, si poli et correct habituellement -sauf avec lui mais sans jamais excéder un tel panache - n'était pas dans son état normal. Une chose s'était produite. Quoi ? Il le découvrirait, mais sûrement pas tout de suite. Le blandin paraissait à deux doigts de craquer. Avec l'éveil du quatorzième, ce serait tenter le diable. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas le tuer tout de suite. Quant au réglage de compte en représailles de sa colère, son adversaire n'était pas en état de combattre. Kanda était trop fier pour un combat déloyal.

Il fit volte-face et en tirant brusquement la poignée de porte derrière lui, recevant un énième coup de poing de Johnny sur le torse qui bredouilla une excuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit-t-il ensuite.

Allen ouvrit la porte, Johnny grimaça devant son visage tuméfié et fusilla le kendoka du regard. Le blandin dépassa le maigre mobilier de la chambre et partit choir sur le lit.

« Tu l'as frappé ? le sermonna le scientifique ; sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, il chuchota. Je veux savoir autant que toi ce qui s'est passé avec le Comte. Allen est traumatisé. Il ne dira rien par la violence, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on l'aidera et…

—Tch…Je sais. »

Johnny écarquilla les yeux. Il attendait une réplique fumante, pas un posé et résigné –tinté d'agacement- « je sais » de son camarade.

« Je vais chercher de la bouffe, annonça simultanément Kanda en grommelant. J'ai entendu son bide chanter toute la nuit, j'aurai juré qu'ils étaient plusieurs. »

Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'en dit rien, cependant, il prit cette initiative pour de la sollicitude et Kanda revint dans ses bonnes grâces. Peut-être que ce geste en était un en réalité, peut-être pas…

« S'il becte pas, ajouta le kendoka en quittant la pièce les yeux flamboyants, je le bâfre par la force. »

Le sourire de Johnny s'autodétruit. Comme quoi, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas…ou plutôt, on ne touchait pas au sommeil de Kanda. Il s'avança vers Allen, recroquevillé en position fœtale sur son lit. Il ne disait mot et restait calme, mais Johnny avait remarqué son regard fuyant. Allen n'était pas du genre à afficher sa souffrance en publique, il gardait tout à l'intérieur de lui. Ca l'avait toujours touché, c'était une des raisons de sa forte amitié pour lui. Plus que tout, il voulait l'aider et était déterminé à gagner sa confiance.

Kanda descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Avant de chercher de la nourriture, Il avait surtout besoin de faire le point. Sortir était idiot ou suicidaire, au choix, avec les Noah et le cardinal qu'il ne devait surtout pas croiser. D'un côté, les vivres manquaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser mourir de faim tous les trois. Il lui faudrait redoubler de vigilance à compter de l'instant où il pénétrerait dans la rue.

Son instinct n'eut jamais autant raison qu'aujourd'hui.

A peine mit-t-il le pied dehors qu'une lame fusa devant son œil. Rapide, Kanda la bloqua de sa main gauche en dégainant Mugen de l'autre. L'arme de son adversaire entailla sa chair, mais le kendoka n'y porta pas la moindre attention. Il se retourna, prêt à combattre, avant de reconnaitre Link. Il lâcha son arme et pointa son épée sur lui par mesure de sécurité. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, et marchèrent jusqu'au trottoir ombragé par le balcon au-dessus, à deux mètres de là. La contrariété se reflétait dans les yeux de l'ex-secrétaire de Luberrier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Walker ? aboya-t-il.

—J'en sais rien, répliqua Kanda sur le même ton. Moyashi refuse de se mettre à table. »

Vrai au sens figuré comme au propre. Link serra les dents. Il ne le croyait pas. Si ça lui faisait une belle jambe, Kanda se tint prêt à sortir Mugen pour le cas où les choses se compliqueraient. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'emmerde venant du chien de Luberrier. Au vu de la situation, Link ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose et Kanda acceptait qu'il rôde car il savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Allen. Toutefois, si ça dégénérait, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à prendre les mesures nécessaires.

« J'exige d'être tenu au courant, il était sous ma responsabilité ! »

Le regard que Kanda lui décocha dût être suffisamment éloquent puisque sa voix se radoucit.

« J'ai vu le cardinal. Il en a après Walker, et je sais qu'il n'est pas seul. »

Le brun plissa les yeux. Link était vraiment partout. Que savait-il d'autre ? Il s'interrogea un instant. Avait-il fait une erreur en accordant à Howard la permission de les filer ? Il rangea ses impressions et le scruta avec dédain.

« Il n'y a rien à savoir, t'es bouché ? »

Sans discourir et attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, Kanda partit, son manteau d'exorciste virevoltant dans l'air guilleret de la matinée. Alors qu'il quittait la rue sombre pour la lumière claire, une voix l'interpella.

« Kanda, viens vite ! C'est Allen, il… »

_Fait' chier._

Traits alertes, la tête de Johnny disparut sous la fenêtre à guillotine sans qu'il ne termine. Kanda prit le temps de vérifier quelque chose. Link se tenait toujours dans l'ombre, aux aguets. Il s'occuperait de lui à un autre moment. Le japonais rentra à l'auberge à toute hâte. Les clients le regardèrent monter furieusement les escaliers qu'il avait descendu tout aussi promptement il y a deux minutes. Il ne mit pas moins d'ardeur à regagner la chambre. Le Noah revenait-t-il à la charge ? Serait-ce le moment ?

Il franchit le seuil en inspectant la pièce du regard. Un pied dépassait de la salle de bain. Epée en main, il trouva le scientifique accoudé à la baignoire, le moyashi inconscient dans les bras.

« Le miroir a explosé, Allen a reçu un éclat dans l'œil et s'est évanoui ! »

Le miroir ?

Kanda se figea. Comment était-ce possible ? L'effet était le même que si une pierre lui avait été lancé. Il s'approcha à pas de loup. Dans le trou noir, il crut voir bouger quelque chose. Il pencha la tête.

_Putain de merde, impossible !_

À l'intérieur, un tourbillon de plumes volait vers eux. Des plumes qu'il reconnaissait. Leur répit sonnait sa fin.

« Faut qu'on se tire ! hurla-t-il à Johnny.

—Que… ?

—Maintenant ! »

* * *

**C'est terminé pour ce chapitre ^^.**

**J'avoue être assez curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**C'est un chapitre d'introduction plus poussé que le prologue qui commence _in media res_. Je sais qu'on peut lui reprocher d'aller trop vite, mais c'est justement l'effet voulut. Comme dans les scans en fait, où les actions s'enchainent et se déroulent assez rapidement depuis quelques chapitres. Je fais donc mon possible pour respecter l'esprit de DGM tout en y ajoutant mes idées. J'espère que ça marche ^^.**

**Pour le passage du POV, une éternité que je n'avais pas fait ça. Je dois avouer être plutôt contente, je pense refaire ça dans un chapitre.**

**Review ?**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
